


that's what bros do!

by fairysylveon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Erotic Stabbing, M/M, but it just messes with pain receptors and nothing else, non consensual drug use, wound fingering, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: "If I stab you, Rhys, you better believe it'll be right in the chest, because that's what brosdo!"mild (?) guro pwpkatagawa has a knife and a weird drug that makes pain feel like pleasure, and he puts both to good useread the tags please
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	that's what bros do!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry, _again_

"I told you if I ever stabbed you it'd be in the chest, didn't I Rhys? I'm a man of my word," Katagawa purrs, his voice pitched low and his breath gusting over Rhys' skin. He leans in closer and licks Rhys' neck as he slowly sinks his knife further into Rhys' chest, the blade parting his smooth skin with ease. Rhys’ mouth parts on a desperate moan as he grabs a fistful of Katagawa's shirt.

"What did you--  _ ah!"  _ Rhys can't even finish his sentence; Katagawa changes the angle of the blade, and Rhys tips his head back, exposing the curve of his neck and letting out a  _ beautiful  _ whine.

"What did I do?" Katagawa finishes the question for him, because he knows exactly what’s on Rhys’ mind. "It's a fun little drug, makes pain feel _amazing._ I coated the knife in it. It's good, right?" 

"F- _ fuck _ you, you had  _ no  _ right to-- to  _ drug me  _ just so you can--"

"Oh  _ relax,  _ it's not like I  _ roofied _ you. You're conscious  _ and _ sober, don't overreact.  _ Besides, _ you look like you're having fun. Really, I did you a favor." A smirk pulls at Katagawa’s lips as he rocks the knife up and down, hoping Rhys’ reaction will prove his point. 

And it does, because Rhys cries out, his legs spreading further as he closes his fingers around Katagawa's on the knife's handle. For a moment, Katagawa thinks Rhys is pissed enough that he’s going to pull the knife out, but Rhys surprises him by sinking it in deeper, slow and teasing as he whimpers softly at the feeling.

Katagawa grins, pleased that Rhys is letting himself enjoy it.  _ "That's  _ it," he praises, his voice breathy as he runs his hand up Rhys' thigh. Rhys shivers at the touch and yanks on Katagawa's shirt, roughly pulling him forward for a heated, messy kiss. The movement jostles the knife and Rhys gasps, then whines into Katagawa's mouth.

"You're _so fucking_ _sexy,_ Rhys. You should see yourself," Katagawa mumbles against his lips as he drops his hand to rub the outline of Rhys’ dick through his pants. Rhys groans and bucks up against Katagawa's hand, then yanks the knife in further, nestling the blade as deeply inside him as it’ll go.

Katagawa hums and bats Rhys’ hand away. He pulls it out slowly, then  _ slams _ it back in, pushing into him over and over, roughly fucking Rhys’ chest with the blade and making Rhys cry out, his breaths harsh and heavy as he rocks his up to meet Katagawa’s hand. 

Katagawa’s gaze is focused on the wound, on the blood that spills from it every time he pulls the knife out, and suddenly he’s struck with an idea. "Oh, I bet you taste  _ good,  _ buddy," he purrs as he sets the bloody knife on the desk beside Rhys. 

"What?  _ No. _ That's  _ so _ fucking weird, don't you fucking  _ dare--"  _

But before Rhys can even finish his sentence, Katagawa is licking up the length of the wound. Rhys shouts and grabs a fistful of Katagawa's hair, tugging roughly as Katagawa presses his tongue against the slit.

Katagawa is pleased to find he’d been  _ right; _ Rhys tastes fucking  _ delicious, _ and the way Rhys keeps whining desperately with every lick is a  _ fantastic _ bonus. Katagawa moans, eating him out with enthusiasm as slick blood coats his chin. He keeps at it until his jaw is tired, and even then, he’s enjoying himself so much that he’s reluctant to stop. But he eventually pulls away to get a good look at Rhys, and Katagawa thinks he’s fucking  _ gorgeous  _ like this, his pupils blown and his eyes half lidded, his breaths coming heavy as blood covers his chest and stomach.

Katagawa licks his lips, savoring the coppery taste of Rhys' blood on his tongue. "So, what do you think, wanna give it a go?"

"I am _not_ licking a knife wound you freak," Rhys insists, and Katagawa can't help but laugh at the irony of the insult, as if Rhys isn't enjoying this _just_ as much as he is.

"You don't have to  _ lick it, _ just shove the knife in," Katagawa says, and he reaches into his pocket to pull out the fun little drug they're playing with. He makes sure the knife is thoroughly coated, then holds it out to Rhys handle first. "What do ya say, buddy?"

Rhys hesitates for a moment, giving the knife a dubious look before meeting Katagawa's eyes. "I… guess I can?" he says, sounding uncertain even as he wraps his fingers around the handle and takes the knife.

Katagawa quickly unbuttons his shirt, leaving his chest and stomach exposed as he crowds into Rhys' space. "Just don't hit anything  _ too _ important," Katagawa says, a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips.

“No promises.” Rhys puts a hand on Katagawa's shoulder to hold him steady, then lightly presses the tip of the blade against Katagawa's stomach. He takes in a deep breath, then starts pushing the knife in as gently as he can, slicing open Katagawa's skin as he works the blade in deeper. 

Katagawa moans and bites his lip as he looks down at himself, watching the knife as it presses into him. "Fuck,  _ Rhys,"  _ he gasps, bracing himself against the edge of the desk as he leans closer. It feels  _ so  _ good _ ,  _ every small movement of the knife sending another wave of pleasure through Katagawa's body.

Katagawa’s dick is throbbing in the confines of his pants, and he hastily unbuttons his fly to pull it out. He groans as his fingers wrap around his cock, and he strokes himself lazily as he savors the slide of the knife. He can't hold back his soft, pleasured noises; the sensation is  _ overwhelming,  _ and the fact that it's  _ Rhys  _ holding the knife makes everything  _ so  _ much hotter. But it’s still not  _ enough; _ he wants  _ more, _ and he pushes forward against the knife insistently. "Hurry and,  _ ah-- _ fuck me with it already.”

"I _ hate _ that you're describing it like that," Rhys says, his face scrunching up and his upper lip curling as he glances at Katagawa’s face. But he does as he's asked anyway, pulling the blade out slowly before thrusting it back into Katagawa's stomach over and over, his pace brutal and punishing.

_ "Fuck," _ Katagawa groans, bucking into his fist and gasping as the movement nudges the knife in deeper. He tips his head back, his mouth falling slack as he moans Rhys' name.

And when Katagawa looks back at him, Rhys seems to be more enthralled with shoving a knife into him than he'd like to admit, because his gaze is fixed on the blade, his pupils blown. He starts rocking the knife experimentally, his eyes going a little wider as he watches more and more blood pour out of the wound. Then, apparently making some kind of decision, he pulls the knife out without warning and tosses it unceremoniously onto the desk. Katagawa’s brain isn’t working fast enough to figure out what’s happening, and he opens his mouth to complain, or to  _ beg _ Rhys not to stop, but Rhys doesn't give him time. 

"Changed my mind," Rhys says, and for a moment, Katagawa thinks Rhys is going to stop. But before he can say anything, Rhys is hopping off the desk and dropping to his knees, then leaning forward to run his tongue up the length of the cut.

Katagawa shouts and tangles his fingers in Rhys' hair. Rhys is enthusiastically licking into the slit, his tongue dipping into the wound and tracing around the edges. He hums and roughly shoves a finger inside of him, and Katagawa cries out, leaning over and bracing himself against the desk again as his legs go weak with pleasure. "Don't stop," he says, his voice breathy as he trembles at the sensation. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum--  _ don't stop." _

Rhys puts a hand on Katagawa's hip, holding him still as he pushes his face against Katagawa's stomach more insistently, his tongue shoving into the slit, licking at his insides as he thrusts his finger into him. Katagawa's hand moves faster over his leaking cock as he chases his orgasm, desperate for release despite never wanting this to stop. When Rhys looks up at him, he looks so fucking  _ sexy _ with the thick layer of blood coating his chin that it's enough to push Katagawa over the edge. His whole body tenses up, and his hand tightens in Rhys' hair as he fucks into his fist, his mouth dropping open on a loud moan as he cums onto Rhys' exposed chest, just barely missing the open wound.

When Katagawa’s breathing starts to even out, Rhys runs his tongue over the cut one last time before pulling away and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, then flashes a smug grin at Katagawa, looking pleased with himself.

Katagawa raises his eyebrows, an amused smirk pulling at his blood-covered lips. It hadn't been difficult to change Rhys’ mind about all this, and he finds himself wondering what else he could convince Rhys to do, with just a little push. 

"You better put the knife back in me and get me off, before I get some sense and kick you out," Rhys says, but Katagawa gets the feeling it’s an empty threat.

Either way, Katagawa leans over to grab the knife off the desk, a sadistic grin on his face. "Oh don't worry, I'm not even _ close _ to finished with you. I'm gonna carve you up, buddy," he purrs into Rhys’ ear, and by the sound of Rhys' loud, shameless moan, he’s looking forward to it  _ just _ as much as Katagawa is.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry about their insides, they have anshins
> 
> I did the whole "makes pain feel like pleasure" thing just to spice it up a bit from the last one because I felt like it needed a bigger difference asdfhklj


End file.
